friends_vs_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Littlepip
Summary Littlepip and Fallout Equestria created by Kkat, Project Horizons created by Somber In the midst of the post apocalyptic world of Equestria there lay stables, fallout shelters built for the containment and preservation of pony life for when the conditions settle, when its time to open up and resettle the land. Littlepip is a Unicorn pony native to stable 2 of the 100 stables spread out throughout the equestrian wasteland. When her personal idol leaves the safety of the stable, Littlepip makes it her duty to explore the great and harrowing unknown to find her lost friend. In the end however her journey evolves far beyond that in that she is an icon to those who would dare to do good in this hellish world. ---- NOTE 1: THIS PAGE CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE FALLOUT EQUESTRIA/PROJECT HORIZONS FANFICTIONS ---- Power and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | Unknown, at most High 4-C Name: Littlepip, Stable Dweller, Lightbringer, Demon Origin: Fallout Equestria Age: Late teens to early 20s, 400+ at the end of Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons Classification: Genetically Altered Unicorn Pony, with Alicorn DNA, Deity at the end of both stories, Toaster Repair Pony Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses (Could hear a hovering robot that was sneaking up on her outside of her Pipbucks map range), Flight (via Telekinesis), Skilled Markswoman, Blood Manipulation '''(Hardened Liquid blood into a spear with her magic) '''Hacking. With her Pipbuck: Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect threats from Kilometers away, determine their intent, and how strong they are), Homing Attack, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery (Stealthbuck Model Pipbucks completely make her invisible and cancels any noise the user would make to a degree), Information Analysis, Limited Time Manipulation (Can Slow Down time for Half a Second via Pipbuck's SAT Auto targeting System). With Mane Six Statuettes: Willpower Manipulation, Resistance to, Mind Manipulation (At least Country Level AP Manipulators could not possess her), Soul Manipulation '''(The Black Book was unable to consume her soul), '''Dream Manipulation, and Emphatic Manipulation (The Statuettes push her in making her decisions clear, absolute, and impervious to negative outside influences like drugs or mind control). With other equipment: Radiation Manipulation (Via Balefire eggs), Fire Manipulation (Via Zebra Rifle), Regeneration (Low Low via Healing Potions) | All Previous Abilities, Immortality (Type 3), Transmutation, Slight Reactive Evolution, Regeneration '(Low-Mid), '''Non-Corporeal '(Survived the complete destruction of her original body), '''Immunity to: Radiation (Gets a healing bonus under enough of it) | All Previous Abilities, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and, 6, although 6 is not combat applicable), Weather Manipulation (Unlike her canon counterpart she can control the weather on a Planet wide scale without being hooked into a weather computer), Regeneration '''(Low Godly), '''Forcefield Creation, Healing, Technological Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Can send information, messages, and commands, by manipulating data in computers, controls the MASEBS and Weather Towers that manage the planets weather.) Power Bestowal '(Scales to Blackjack, who can grant Type 3 Immortality to others via her powers), '''Reality Warping '(Undid the effects of Discord, who warped half the planet as a joke), '''Increased Resistance to: Mind Manipulation (Continent Level) Attack Potency: Building Level '''(With all of her strength she was able to lift a 130 ton Box Car and have it drop with this amount of force, Casually Rips out and flings multiple Lockers with her Telekinesis no problem, can harm beings with durability comparable to her own) | '''At least Large Building Level (Previous box car feat is no issue for her. flung several creatures into orbit with this amount of force and Telekinesis attacks can reach this level of force on singular targets. One shotted several Hellhounds on her own when previously it required her entire team to defeat them) | Unknown, Large Star Level '''at most (Scales to Blackjack, who alongside her undid the reality warping effects of Discord, comparable to the princesses) '''Speed: Subsonic movement (Keeps up with Calamity) with Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction speeds (Dodges Lightning, scales to Calamity) | Higher than Normal | Relativistic (Scales to Early FiM Princesses) Lifting Strength: At Least Class 1 physically (Should be higher than Twilight), Class M with Telekinesis (Lifted a Box Car 130 Tons early in her adventures 8 another telekinetic noted her skills improved since the box car lift so she can likely lift more than that. | Class M+ '''with Telekinesis (Claimed She could've flung 7 Bear sized creatures into space after making them breach cloud cover 39 Casually lifted at least 27 tons while fighting and flying away from enemies 42 and 43) | At least 'Class Z '(Scales to Early FiM Princesses) '''Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Large Building Class | Unknown, Large Star Level 'at most '''Durability: At least Building Class '(Unfazed by Disintegration weaponry, Survived falling off a mountain, Was knocked back by a blast that blew apart a barricaded metal door and was only slightly dazed) possibly City Block Class''' (tanked the brunt of a Mega Spell although she was knocked unconscious for a few days and changed in the mean time) | Likely City Block Class '''(Much higher than before, Red-Eye had previously stated that he was unsure a point blank Mega Spell (Magical Nuke) would kill her at this point.) Regeneration makes her hard to kill. | '''Unknown, at most Large Star Class '''(Scales to Blackjack and Discord) '''Stamina: High, will fight with all of her Limbs crushed and neutralized, Fought for hours despite somehow having a punctured lung | Likely Higher, Lifted 27 Tons minimum casually with her Telekinesis while fighting Red-Eye and his forces. | Far Higher than Normal Range: Standard Melee Range Normally. Hundreds of Meters with Telekinesis, Little Macintosh, and Balefire Bomb Launcher. Kilometers with Sniper Rifle, and Zebra Rifle (Was able to land headshots with her Sniper Rifle unscoped at this range.) | Same as Normal | Planetary Standard Equipment: * Pip Buck: A Inventory Management, Health Monitoring, PDA System Fused to the bone of her front right hoof, the device can track enemies up to a kilometer away, manage Medical Supplies, Turn her invisible/Undetectable for long periods of time, lets her slow down time with SATs, an internal Auto targeting System, can track opponents and other living things kilometers away and sense their threat level, and help her hack into other devices. * Little Macintosh: A Small Scoped Literal Hand Cannon in pistol form, Shots from these do more damage and kickback than a point blank shotgun and bullets fired travel very nearly the distance of a sniper. This is Littlepips preferred weapon. * Bale Fire Bomb Launcher: an RPG with Radioactive ammo, limited ammo count. * Zebra Rifle: A Magically Enhanced Rifle that fires ammo laced with Fire Magic and Mercury, ensuring it leaves a fiery wake. * Sniper Rifle: A Equestrian Standard Sniper Rifle, Littlepip is a noted shot with it and can take out armed guards from a kilometers distance, unscoped and without her auto targeting system. * Healing Potion: Usually has one of these, provides Low-Low regeneration if consumed. * Mane Six Statuettes: 6 Statues of the Mane Six from the MLP Friendship is Magic TV Series series, these statuettes each contain a small fragment of each respective pony and Rarity's soul, in Chapter 42 and numerous times earlier in the story it is strongly hinted that these statues if all united can give their respective holder resistance to Mind and Emphatic Manipulation from even the strongest of Alicorn Magic and The Goddess Notable Techniques: Canon: * Telekinesis: Littlepip is noted numerous times early on in the story to be one of, if not the strongest telekinetics in all of the Wasteland, being one of the very few Unicorns able to self levitate, Her best feats include lifting a box car a real life American Equivalent box cars max out at 130 tons early on in Chapter 8, Flinging a dozen or so Hellhounds sized bears into orbit in Chapter 39 she could've sent them to space and lifting a giant cauldron filled with a 100 Unicorns least 27 tons while battling her arch enemy. She is well known to start and quickly end battles with it if bloodlusted and enraged. * Regeneration: After Sustaining the brunt of a nuclear explosion in an enclosed scientific fallout chamber Littlepip was exposed to chemicals for an extended period of time that mutated her DNA to be more Alicorn like. Unlike most ponies, who, according to Chapter 43 where a scientist tried to do recreate a similar outcome become either mindless regenerative drones or just died on the spot. Littlepip retained herself and her individuality, in fact upon waking up from a coma caused by the blast she saw her own back leg clearly blown off in front of her, despite having a perfectly functioning back leg where it should be. All this said her regenerative ability is passive as long as there's radiation in the area. * Alicorn Physiology (Post Chapter 38): 'During her encounter with The Goddess Littlepip takes an unintentional dip in a river of Taint. A chemical that alters ones DNA to resemble Alicorn Characteristics. Later its revealed that she is now more Alicorn than she is unicorn. It is heavily implied to be the reason she was able to survive taking the brunt a Megaspell going off beneath her when another pony who was with her either got obliterated by the blast or radiation that followed. Littlepip while not fully Alicorn has all the major traits they carry, Immortality, Regeneration (Passively Regenerated a Leg, can heal wounds within seconds), Enhanced Strength/Durability, and much more. '''Non Canon/Project Horizons Epilogue exclusive: ' * '''Weather Manipulation: '''After Spending an unknown amount of time in the S.P.P. Mainframe Littlepip was awakened from her cryosleep by Blackjack after her battle had ended. When she was originally stored in the S.P.P. chamber it had been stated that the program requires a conscious pony to maintain the planets weather, as a Pegasus faction had closed the clouds and controlled it before then, when she entered she wrestled complete control back from them, and they had still been a thing after she had awoke from her slumber * '''Low Godly Regeneration: '''After she had awoke her original body had not survived the cryogenic sleep and had been damaged beyond healing, she had emerged as a conscious and had used her magic to form herself a new clone body. * '''Reality Warping: '''When Discord got bored 100 years after the end of Project Horizons he decided to steal Littlepip's Statuette collection and cause some reality warping mischief (Warped half the planet) for kicks, it was stated that both Littlepip and Blackjack had to clean up his mess, thus requiring this as an ability. '''Intelligence: Highly Gifted, possibly Genius, Master Lock Picker, Hacker, and Battle Tactician. Hacked into a computer with a 30 character encryption easily. Had impressed Steelwhooves so much early on he mistook her for a highly trained assassin. Fights opponents usually with far higher AP and numbers and usually comes out on top due to sheer intelligence. Tricked The Goddess (Horrific fusion of Twilight Sparkle and Trixie's mind) and managed a way to get around her ability to read minds, eventually leading to her demise in Chapter 39. | Higher than Before '''In the stories penultimate battle she lead a small ragtag army of a dozen or so creatures against 2 vastly superior armies, each having outnumbered them in size by 10 to 1, and succeeded in quashing out both. while restoring order to the surface with her actions centuries later | '''Extraordinary Genius, has a complete mastery of magic that had exceeded even that of an Older Twilight Sparkle, watches over the entirety of the planet with Blackjack and Boo from the shadows acting as guides for the planet Weaknesses: Very much a Shoot first ask questions later pony, her mid battle tactics are known to be reckless at times, prone to fits of frustration, will often try to cover for others at the risk of getting hurt, Pip buck is vulnerable to EMPs, Too much strain on her magic will break and render her horn inert | Same as Normal | Weather Manipulation only works if the battle takes place on Equus. Key: Pre Chapter 38 | Post Chapter 38 | In Fallout Equestia: Project Horrizons Epilogue NOTE: Project Horizons is a fan story in its own right and is not canon to OG FoE, However due to its immense popularity its listed as such NOTE 2: Reference Chapters: Original Story: Chapter 7 (Telekinesis) Chapter 25 (Stamina) Chapter 26 (Stamina, Durability, Telekinesis) Chapter 39 (Telekinesis, Reactive Evolution, Intelligence, Durability, Regeneration) Chapter 42 (Telekinesis, Resistances) Chapter 43 (Telekinesis, Immortality) Project Horizons: Chapter 34 Chapter 77 Epilogue (Scaling to Blackjack) Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Characters Category:Pipbuck users